club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Shop
The Coffee Shop is a small, cozy cafe restaurant located in the Town. Here, Penguins can play the mini-game Bean Counters by walking on the top of the Java bean bags next to the serving counter. The second floor of the building, the Book Room, contains the mini-games Mancala and Paint by Letters, as well as numerous books such as The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Parties and Events * For the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the room was given a fresh green re-coloring. The red plush couches were replaced by shamrock-shaped couches. Vines of shamrock leaves are hanging down from the ceiling, and a green top hat sat on the coffee table. There was a pot full of Shamrock Hats, also some leftover green paint remain in an unpainted corner of the shop. * Like a lot of rooms in the April Fools' Party 2017, the room was drawn crudely in crayon. * At the Medieval Party 2017, the room is given a medieval theme. To the left was a red cupboard with a brown pot and a candle on it. Next to it, was a fireplace as a painting of a penguin wearing the King's Crown and Royal Robe. Wooden benches lay there in the middle of the room with various cups and plates on them. Instead of a board, there were three barrels (one contains orange juice, another contains coffee, and the other contains cream soda). Instead of a couple of java bags, there was just one java bag. Above the stairway to the Book Room was a sign saying "Ye Olden Library". Hanging on the ceiling also was a chandelier with candles. * In the Music Jam 2017, the room was given a sparkling midnight blue style. A stage with a piano, microphone and drum kit was installed to the room. If a penguin clicked the red button near the stage, it would light up and play "The Generic Way" by the Penguin Band. There were a few tables with blue chairs. The tables were covered in white cloth with decor like lamps and coffee cups on-top. There were paintings of penguins hung on the wall, with one that resembles Elvis Presley. Penguins could also click a button in the bottom right corner to play an "applause" sound. * During the Water Party 2017, part of the room was repainted to look like a shore with water. The plush couches became inflatables, along with a crab inflatable. From July 26th, 2017, penguins could collect the Umbrella Hat here. * At The Fair 2017, the room was heavily decorated. The walls were painted in stripy-yellow, green and dark red, whilst the floor was made of straight, wooden planks. Furniture included tables for three with delicious milkshakes, a car seating booth, a snowcone-making machine (that could make the Snowcone Pin), a table for pastries and more. The counter was also decorated for the occasion, serving blue or pink candy floss, popcorn and other sweet treats. * For the Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party, the room was decorated to celebrate. Furniture included a table topped with a huge birthday cake, a refreshments table with a cream soda dispenser, balloons, bunting and a banner that read: "Happy 12th Anniversary". The walls were given a fresh coat of dark orange, light orange and white paint with a line of colored silhouettes of puffles too. Penguins could also collect the 12th Anniversary Hat from the orange gift box in the room. * During the Halloween Party 2017, the room was home to the airings of Night of the Living Sled 2. The room was darkened, with decorations such as bunting, portraits, candelabras, jack-o-lanterns, a small cauldron placed on the counter, and a table topped with a bowl of candy (if clicked on, the candy would open up to reveal a 'BOO!' sign). The billboard was also changed to say 'Happy Halloween!', but could also be clicked on to say 'BOO!' instead. * During Operation: Blackout, the skies were darkened outside due to the blockage of the sun. The front window and door windows were made dark to reflect that. Pins Trivia *There are always issues of Club Penguin Times beside the door. *If you click on 'Coffee & Croissant' on the billboard, it will advertise 'Tea & Scones' (This can be reversed). *The first free item available at the Coffee Shop was the Shamrock Hat. Gallery Parties 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Coffee Shop.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party_2008 Coffee Shop.png|April Fools Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Medieval Party 2017 Coffee MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Water Party 2017 Coffee Shop Water Umbrella Hat.png|Water Party 2017 (After 1 week) Snow Cone Pin location fair 2011.png|The Fair 2017 Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party Coffee Shop.png|Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.00.21 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.43.54 PM.png|Operation: Blackout Category:Rooms Category:Indoor Rooms Category:Room Category:Principal place Category:Principal room Category:Permanent Rooms